Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2017
12:11 Who is Backup2? 12:16 Hello, 12:16 you 12:16 you're unbanned? 12:16 I think it's Mario but an alt. I AM gonna let him stay because if it is Mario then he could b helping the wiki through coding 12:17 okay, good. 12:17 Btw, Ima Hack my CC account so I can get unbanned >:) 12:18 i spoke to Mime and he was pretty chilled out so he said he never meant to IP ban me. He promised he wouldn't ban me unless it was for a reason. He is chilled when he isn't on CC tbh 12:18 i still hate him tho 12:18 wow. 12:18 me too 12:18 Hey, Baroness. 12:19 NO! 12:19 she died! 12:19 What was the name of the guy who wrote us today? 12:19 his username? 12:19 ?? Scrublord? 12:20 Scrublord Kyle? 12:20 Do you think he was bluffing when he said he knew where I lived? 12:21 i spoke to him and he said Icahn ban him forever so I did 12:22 im just waiting For mess and Jess then our Main team is here 12:27 dead chat 12:27 I am here. 12:28 I was thinking in the car on the way home, 12:28 I haven't seen Jess in days. 12:28 i saw her yesterday 12:28 So, do you think he was bluffing? 12:29 But how did he know my name? 12:29 yh 12:34 ill b on CC soon 12:41 okay, 12:42 lol, late reply 12:43 yeah, it was. 12:43 XD 12:44 lol 12:46 hi baroness 12:49 she died! 12:50 I am so lucky 12:50 with? 12:50 i got a spaceman Body theme for my guy on Bo3 xD 12:51 I wanna give him a name 12:51 Rufus the Spaceman 12:53 xD 12:53 How's my bot doing? 12:53 ;) 12:54 Also I'm on mobile so I won't stay for long. 12:54 NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:54 IT'S A CHATBOT! 12:54 It logs the chat every minute. 12:55 Okay I'm going. 12:55 Back up2? 12:55 bye, Mario. 12:55 Yez. 12:55 destroy it 12:55 Don't ban my bot. 12:56 Korra hates chat bots 12:56 he didn't want one here XD . Mario u made me proud bro 12:56 It can stay 12:56 I'll just keep my eye on it, but it can stay. 12:56 lol 12:56 XD 12:56 as long as it's a lower rank than us, we are safe 12:57 yes, nobody make it an admin. 12:57 then it will overtake us 12:58 Mess, Mario made a ChatBot XD 12:58 It won't. 12:58 for real? 12:58 No I didn't. 12:58 Back Up is the bot. 12:58 Mario, if it kicks me, I'm banning it for infinite time ok? 12:58 For now, he is 12:58 It won't kick. 12:58 SHOTGUN CHATBOT IS MY SOM 12:58 Was it hard to make? 12:58 *Son 12:59 It can't kick admins anyways. 12:59 I took some Java from a wiki. 12:59 Backup is my son now 12:59 why? 12:59 So, it logs chat? 01:00 that would have been great this morning when that troll returned 01:00 It does that. 01:00 But it's supposed to do other things. 01:00 Not just log the chat. 01:00 Son, behave 01:00 Good boy 01:01 xD 01:01 lol 01:01 could you add one to mine if you can 01:01 I can't rn. 01:01 I gtg 01:01 whenever is ok 01:01 bye 01:02 Hey Baroness 01:02 bye mess 01:02 My arch-ememy now lives in my chat. 01:02 Plz can I kick my aon 01:02 * son 01:03 yes 01:03 He's watching us. 01:03 No, Mario 01:03 worked hard 01:03 and 01:03 yikes! 01:03 even though I don't like the ChatBot 01:04 he still worked hard 01:04 BACKUP, FRICK YOU 01:04 true 01:04 ;) I got u Korra 01:04 Korra 01:04 As long as we are above it, 01:04 we are safe 01:04 I think 01:04 * DZyR Haptic gives it admin then takes it away 01:05 no! 01:05 don't make it an admin 01:05 then it can rule! 01:05 Kk 01:05 I wanna ban the chat =bot 01:06 You know the creepy thing? 01:06 chatbot* 01:06 It is recording us saying all this! 01:06 Ok 01:07 Fuck youBack up2 01:07 lol 01:07 XD 01:07 it recorded that. 01:07 ChatBot: DZyR Haptic? Am I gonna get married? 01:07 I wonder how we see the records 01:08 idk. but it feels weird to be being recorded 01:08 DZyR Haptic: Shut the fuck up, ain't nobody love you, am I gonna get married, no you gonna die alone 01:08 LOL XD 01:08 XDXD 01:08 You know 01:08 BACKUP get rekt 01:08 I can use this from now on to spy on you all. 01:08 Fuck 01:08 I can see if you all talk bad about me. LOL XD 01:09 ;) 01:09 CHATBOT, I WILL BOMB THE MOTHERFUCKER OUTTA YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU 01:09 korra is a jerk 01:09 Lol 01:09 ;) 01:09 I am? 01:09 lol 01:10 ChatBot is a Bot. I'm gonna bomb it 01:10 bomb it 01:10 lol 01:10 * DZyR Haptic flys helicopter and plane into chat 01:10 It is recording us saying all this! 01:10 ��bot 01:10 XDXDXD IM DEAD 01:11 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 buries Shaodw 01:11 ITS SO FUNNY ��Bot XDXDXD 01:11 *shadow* 01:11 Shaodw = best typo XD 01:11 My man Korra with them typos 01:11 lol 01:12 XD 01:12 the typo I write the most is 01:12 elft instead of left. 01:12 can u see this plane emoji? 01:12 �� 01:12 ��Back Up2 01:12 guess what I am reading 01:13 50 Shades of Grey? 01:13 no 01:13 XD 01:13 im in a good mood 01:14 Korra, I'm an astronaut in my game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2mrO1MBIgU proof 01:15 everything ya'll said since Mario added the chatbot 01:15 no! 01:15 yes! 01:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2mrO1MBIgU Mess, I give you. Rufus the Spaceman 01:16 Hello, Rufus. 01:16 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 bombs Rufus 01:17 He has to be our mascot. Please 01:20 fine 01:20 he can be our mascot 01:21 YAY, thanks 01:23 god 01:24 I'm going to look and see if you talked bad about me 01:25 Hello 01:25 Anybody here? 01:25 Hi chase 01:25 We have a ChatBot and I have a mascot :D 01:25 Rufus The Spaceman?venotify=created 01:25 Shadow and Chase come to 01:25 Lol 01:25 Hi Korra 01:25 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:25 What's up? 01:26 this is this odd guy here, don't say anything to him 01:26 but if he turns out to be who we think he is 01:26 we need back uo 01:27 !seen Messenger misses family friends and quotev 01:28 hm? 01:29 I was testing the chatbot 01:29 Is there a chatbot here now? 01:31 yes 01:31 Ok 01:31 !updatelogs 01:32 backup2 is the bot 01:32 I see 01:39 Hi 01:39 hi 01:39 Back to the future 01:40 Yeah that's my propic 01:48 hey 02:27 Back. 02:35 !seen Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 02:35 02:35 Bot is still nonfunctional. 02:37 !seen Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 02:37 Steven Universe Wiki failed me. 02:39 hi 02:39 Heyo. 02:39 Still trying to get this bot working.\ 01:48 hey 02:27 Back. 02:35 !seen Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 02:35 02:35 Bot is still nonfunctional. 02:37 !seen Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 02:37 Steven Universe Wiki failed me. 02:39 hi 02:39 Heyo. 02:39 Still trying to get this bot working.\ 02:41 Resetting... 02:41 !on 02:41 !test 02:41 kms 02:41 !seen Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 02:42 Killing myself. 03:11 Hi Haptic. 03:11 Hi 03:12 im in hospital r n 03:12 fyi 2017 04 01